Blue Team
The members of Blue Team are the rivals of the Reds, and the ones stationed at Blood Gulch Outpost Alpha (Blue Base) are the most known. However, there are other outposts with members of the Blue Team, such as Outpost 17-A (in Valhalla) and Outpost 28-A (in Rat's Nest). Overview Church is the Blood Gulch Blue Team's self-appointed leader after the death of their leader, Captain Flowers. He is dirty-mouthed, often angry and very easily angered, especially by his own team members. Church uses a sniper rifle as his main weapon, despite being a terrible shot. In fact, Church hitting anything with a bullet is described by Washington as "unbelievable". During the events of Reconstruction, Church is revealed to be the Alpha. The only 3 people he hit were Caboose's toe with a pistol, Wyoming in the chest with a sniper rifle (Though Wyoming quickly distorted time, thereby ensuring it never "actually" happened) and the Meta's leg in an impossible sniper shot, although Washington joked that he didn't call it. Tucker is juvenile, lazy about the war and increasingly obsessed with sex. Later in the Blood Gulch Chronicles, he gained the ability to hear something that can be viewed as a sexual joke from several miles away and may be black, but he offers no real answer when questioned about it. Tucker is also very long sighted, being able to see Donut from the Blue base without using a sniper rifle. Caboose is the rookie for the blue team that starts off as stupid, but becomes more departed from reality as the seasons progressed. He has a deluded imagination, and often perceives reality far differently from the other characters. It is Caboose that most of the humor from Red vs. Blue originates. The last member of the Blood Gulch Blue team is Tex. Although actually a mercenary hired to help them in the war, she is considered a part of the team in most situations. She is described by all other characters as a mean bitch which was helped on by Project Freelancer. She was also a former girlfriend of Church. Since then, many other characters have since joined the Blue Team as the series progressed, but the team also suffered far more casualties then the Red Team. After Church's death, Epsilon and (currently) Washington have taken command of the team. It was later discovered both the Blue and Red teams were assigned as part of an experiment of Project Freelancer. Also, the Blues were mostly the ones to advance the story in the series and provided insight, such as Church's knowledge of Project Freelancer and its staff or the Epsilon Incident which involved Washington and Epsilon. Known Members Most Known You...are the Alpha.png|Private Leonard L. Church (KIA) Tucker 2.0.png|Private First Class Lavernius Tucker (Active) CabooseChickensOut.png|Private Michael J. Caboose (Active) Tex shoots CT.png|Freelancer Texas (Allison) - Joined Blue Team (KIA) Epsilonandpelican.png|Epsilon (Active, away from Blue Team) Wash in Valhalla - S10.png|Freelancer Washington (David) - Joined Blue Team (Active, in captivity) Sheila - S5.png|Sheila - SMART tank assigned to Blue Team (Inactive, in Pelican) Andy The Bomb.jpg|Andy - Sentient bomb, later betrayed team (MIA) Epsilon-Doubles E-Tex in Blood Gulch.png|Epsilon-Tex (Inactive) E-Tucker on beach.png|Tucker (ε) (Active, inside Epsilon Unit) Caboose - S9.png|Caboose (ε) (Active, inside Epsilon Unit) Andy_Season_9..png|Andy (ε) (Active, inside Epsilon unit) Blue Grunts.png|Blue Grunt Leader (Active, inside Epsilon Unit) Falcon.png|Phil the Falcon (Inactive, in Red team's possession) Vehicles Sheila Season 9.png|M808V Main Battle Tank (Active) Tucker on Chopper.png|Tucker's Chopper (Inactive, in middle of desert) Other Known Blues: Sister relationships.png|Private Kaikaina Grif (KIA) Junior.png|Junior - The child of Tucker (MIA) Flowers - S3.png|Captain Butch Flowers/Freelancer Florida (KIA) 11 10 freckles.png|Freckles (MIA) Miller - Reconstruction.png|Lieutenant Miller (KIA) Rat's Nest Blues.png|Private Jones (KIA) Episode 10.png|Private Jimmy (KIA) Private Mickey.png|Private Mickey (KIA) Trivia *Less than half the members of the Blood Gulch Blue Team are human. Having a total of 12 members, 5 are human, 6 are A.I., and 1 is an alien. *The Freelancers seem to have a more positive relationship with the Blues than the Reds: Florida was their commanding officer, Tex has (mostly) aided the Blues, Wash eventually joined the team, and Carolina shows more respect towards them than she does the Reds. *All of the leaders of the Blood Gulch Blue Team have had a previous affiliation with Project Freelancer. Both Flowers and Wash were once Freelancers, Church was the Alpha A.I., and Epsilon is a fragment of the Alpha. **Interestingly, the leader later dies due to his successor's actions, as Flowers' (first) death was a result of Church injecting him with Aspirin and Wash activated the EMP at Command which also destroyed Church. *Simmons, a Red Team soldier, has joined the Blues on occasions, but eventually returns to the Reds. Interestingly, he ties with Tucker for having the highest rank on the team; thus, he can "technically" take command of the team when he joins them. *In the Blood Gulch Chronicles, Doc, a medic who's neutral, spends more time with the Blues than the Reds. Despite this, he states he was still neutral during this time. References Category:Blue Team Category:Teams